The Enigma
by Shiny Raichu
Summary: A couple months after the quinkin invasion, life in New Burramudgee was normal for Ty and Bush Rescue. Until a white Tasmanian tiger unintentionally drops into their lives. Just as soon as a new danger arrives into Southern Rivers Rated T for safety reasons as their may be blood, violence, cursing, ect.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining that night. The albino ran for his life.

_No...Stay away! _ He wanted to scream. He ran through brush, shrubs, and vines. His leg got caught in some thorns but hurried and pulled it out, scratching it till it bled. They were coming closer. Those….things they called Uber frills…. They weren't natural, almost above alien. Like something conceived in the depths of fiery pits, yet in a scientific way. He bolted again as the monsters were on his tail, smelling the blood.

The thylacine panted as he ran rain dripping down his bangs. He wished for sanctuary, salvation, somewhere safe. He reached a rocky cliff, a river flowing below. He couldn't tell how far a drop it was as adrenaline was rushing through his veins overtime. Footstep he could hear were getting closer, he gasped feeling unable to breathe or even look at his chaser.

"Well you've been a disobedient welp haven't you 0178." The gruff voice said in a nonchalant tone.

"That's not my name….it's Callum you bastard…" the thylacine's voice said barely above a whisper. It also had a slight accent to it too. He could hear the uber frill's breathing.

"Well then, sounds like my favorite subject needs a bit of an attitude adjustment huh?" the figure smirked. "Come now 0178, you give up now you're punishment will be less painful." He offered in a false sympathetic type of voice.

Thoughts raced through Callum's head. Go with the mad man or…

His mind was made up. He jumped the cliff straight for the river. If he died well so be it…it'd be a quick death anyhow. Thoughts raced through his head. His brothers…mother...the uncle the exiled him….

_Why couldn't things be different…_ *SPLASH*

"Well then, guess he's a failed one." The figure coldly said heading off.

/

Ty was helping clean up from last night's storm. It did a number on the land with branches everywhere. Shazza , his twin cousins Taylor and Brandon, and Ranger Ken were helping along too. Ken was loading the last branch onto Shazza's truck.

"Annnnd done. The land looks great already."

"Right as rain, mate." Ty nodded. "Thanks for the help guys." He said to his cousins. Brandon grinned giving a thumbs up to him.

"No problem cuz. Heck we owe ya one anyway when ya saved us from that Dreamtime."

"What's family for?" Ty smiled. "Well if that's all the branches then let's head off-

"Wait hold it, there's something over there." Taylor noticed pointing at the river. Ty looked seeing a pile of…something.

"I'll take care of it." He said heading over to it. There seemed to be a pile a twigs, rocks….something white? "Struth…what's this…?" he removed the debris before his green eyes widened in shock. It was a white Tasmanian tiger, who was unconscious and still and bruised, cut and . He wore a blue tunic and maroon pants. He had no stripes and a pink nose. Ty checked for vital signs, hoping he was alive. He shook him. "Hey mate! C'mon mate don't be dead."

The white tiger groaned stirring. He held his head as if it was hurting. He opened his blue eyes. Ty smiled relieved he was alive.

"Gave me a bit of a scare mate." Ty said offering a hand to help him out. The tiger backed away falling into the river which was not even deep. "Easy there mate, I won't hurt you." Ty tried to calm him down. The white tiger wasn't falling for it as he tried running away but winced falling to the ground. Ty ran over to help him. "Hey hey easy...hold on.." He said before waving over his group. "Hey Shaz!"

Shazza drove her truck over with the branches tied down. "Hey Possum, who's the stranger?"

"I dunno, he's hurting I know that much." Ty said helping the albino to stander with his shoulders. The albino struggled causing Ty to hang on to him.

"Stop! Hey it's okay calm down!" _I don't get it...what's got him spooked?_

He struggled more but eventually tired himself out letting Ty help him into Shaz's truck where he pratically passed out., likely still exhsauted.

"We're heading back to town, Ken." Ty hollered to the three as he jumped onto the truck.

"Alright, thanks cobber"

With that they drove off.

/

_Ugh...where...am I? _Callum's vision was fuzzy as he came to. His head pounded, body ached, pretty much everything hurt. He stood up finding himself on a bed. He also looked around taking in the scene. A scene both calm yet eeriely quiet. "Where..." he murmered. He remembered about his most prized possesion. He fondled around in his pokects hope it was still there. He sighed in releif as he pulled it out. A wooden panflute. He kept it close thanking the powers that be it was still with him. "Thanks for once ancestors...where were you the other times I needed you..." he asked looking out the window. People were walking, talking about their day, walking in and out of buildings. This town was populous.

"Hey you're up." A voice said behind him making him jump. He turned around seeing a female sugar glider in an outfit. "I'm nurse Lauren sweetie, I'm your nurse till you recover kay?" she smiled. But to him it seemed fake. The 'sweetie' thing made him want to vomit. "Make sure you rest though, you have a pretty nasty concussion, bruised ribs, broken bones, much others. Need anything for pain maybe?"  
He nodded slightly, then she left leaving him in solitude. He liked it really. However it didn't last long as a orange tasmanian tiger entered the room. He remembered him. _The one at the river! The one who found me! _He didn't know why, but he uttered a low growl at him, backing him stand back putting his hands up as if defending himself.

"Whoa, easy mate, friend, not foe." he gave an 'I'm unarmed' gesture before sitting down on the chair. Callum eased his nerves, sensing that he was a threat.

"Dunno if ya know how to swim or no mate, but boy, were ya lucky you weren't drown. Since there was a nasty storm last night you're even more lucky."

Callum highly doubted that.

"I'm Ty by the way, got a name?" Ty asked hoping for an answer. He wasn't getting one as Callum stayed silent. "Can't ya talk mate?" he asked. Callum looked down trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's okay mate, no need to talk at the moment." he said as he seemed to understand the problem. He got up smiling. "Wish ya well kay? See ya soon mate." he said before heading out.

Callum pondered about Ty. Why would he help a stranger? Not less one that struggled and growled at him. Their day could have been more normal if he was unnoticed. However...there was a small amount of gratitude in Callum. He's still alive. In a strange foreign place but this Ty comes out of nowhere and helps him. Callum thought till his head hurt more, but later pushed it back in his head before laying down. Little did he know this was just a beginning for to him seemed an ending.

/

Authors notes:

Hi guys, that's right, this story is finally getting revamped. A hopefully better story, characters, canon in character ness. Much more. I missed this story I really did, something about the old story I just felt disheartened about, dunno what. But I finally get to remake it.

some things to point out.

1\. Callum's accent to me would probably be a British accent, why? Brits are awesome. Dunno why I could see either Tom Hiddleston or the guy who plays Wheatly from Portal 2. *shrug*

2\. Ty's cousins Taylor and Brandon to me are the two mystery tigers you see in the first Ty game when Nandu Gilli is explaining about what Cass did to Ty's family. I made them cousins to Ty because well, yeah sure they may just be completely random tigers but who knows? I like the possibly of cousins a bit better. I could Bri or Di having a sibling or two. I regret nothing XD

That's all folks!


	2. Chapter 2

Ty was out in the woods practicing his rang throwing. He came there often to relax his nerves as sometimes being regarded as a hero took its toll. But if there's trouble, Ty wouldn't hesitant to jump into action for the sake of others. Especially after the quinkan invasion he knew he had to stay on his toes. Sure after the Quinking was defeated the remaining quinkan likely moved out, unable to function without their leader, but who knows if there's possible some stray quinkan walking around.

The orange furred thylacine took a breath, looking at his surroundings. It was breezy as leaves flew from their branches. White clouds floated overhead. It had been several weeks since Ty found the albino, whatever his name is. He came by the hospital once or twice afterward hoping he'd explain what happened, but of course, he was still silent.

Ty decided to call it a night and head home. Belting his rangs, he turned to see someone standing there, partially hidden by the trees. He could tell the figure was a fellow thylacine like him but really didn't recognize who he was. He had gray fur with lighter gray stripes. But other than that he couldn't tell other much about any other features. He seemed translucent, blending in with his surroundings. Ty reached for his rangs when the mysterious tiger held up a paw.

"Hey hey, friend not foe." he assured Ty with a friendly smile.

"Who are you?" Ty asked him.

"No one important, the better question is who are you, hm?" The figure asked with a calm air to him. He grinned like he already knew.

"The name's Ty-"

"Ah well, already knew that, Ty, savior of Southern Rivers, the one who defeated the quinkan, and Boss Cass." he seemed to disappeared. Ty blinked before the other tiger reappeared behind him, making Ty jump a bit. _How'd he do that? _ "How do you know?"

"Well I know lots of things Ty, it's easy to get information these days, especially through the stars."

"Stars?"

He didn't answer as he turned to leave. Ty walked over to him. He could swear he seemed more spectral as he walked closer.

"Hey, hold it old timer." Ty said to the older tiger, him stopping turning back to him.

"Hm?"

"Least tell me, why you here?"

"Just relaying a message is all. Things are happening soon young one. Could be now, could be later, or maybe never. Who knows." he shrugged as Ty raised an eyebrow. The wind grew stronger rustling the leaves. Ty looked up at the trees. They seemed to sway to and fro with the wind.

"What is this message-" Ty was about to ask turning to the thylacine..only to see that he **vanished ** "What?" A quick look around. No sign of the guy. "Odd... where'd he go?" He scratched his head raised an eyebrow

/

Callum managed to be able to move again. Wobbly it is but it was something at least. Nurse Laura told him many times that he should rest, but he didn't listen. He wanted to move. Maybe have a look around the place. However the more he looked at...the more he felt uncomfortable about it. The smell of medicines and other things, the sight of surgical equipment and tables, even the sound of monitors. They made him shudder with anxiety. It reminded him of...there...he never wanted anything to do with that place again. He walked around the hall, other locals either visiting friends or family, or they were patients themselves. Some minded their business, others giving a hello, others just looked at him oddly.

_Have they never seen a white thylacine before? _He thought. Callum despised those looks. Some with confusion, others just avoid him like the plague. "Just like the rest of them.." He sighed looking up the stairs that led to the rooftop. He walked up them slowly so he wouldn't trip up. Callum saw a door pushing it open..only to squint his eyes from the sunlight. Did it sting! Callum cursed. He didn't expect it to be this bright out.

"Gotta be shade around somewhere..." he said opening his eyes a bit to look around. _Typical, knowing my luck. _there was really no source of shade around. He unshielded his eyes starting to adjust slightly. He sat down by the edge pulling out the panflute. The memories flood his mind just looking at it. Life at the clan..his brothers, mother and father. He missed it. Even the ever so cranky elders. He put the flute to his lips blowing. He played a tune for a while. It soothed his nerves.

Callum stayed there for a while. It could have been hours maybe. A nurse found him making him go back to his room, he did, growling at her of course. As he walked back into the room he looked to the window. He smirked a bit, as he found his way out of the hell hole.

/

Night had fallen on New Burramudgee. Taylor walked alone on the sidewalk. Brandon was at Sly's place to help him with rang designs. He asked him to come but the orange tiger declined. Taylor wasn't a social butterfly like his younger twin.

He rounded the corner near the tiger noticed how beautiful the stars were tonight, he stopped to admire them. Far away yet beautiful. He also saw the hospital, which was quite eerie looking

"It like it's haunted." Taylor commented, green eyes gazing up at the place. That's when he noticed something odd. An open window. Why was it open? Taylor's question was answered when a white tasmanian tiger appeared from the window trying to balancing on the small balcony. He had something in his hands but Taylor couldn't see what exactly.

"Oh don't tell me he's gonna jump-"

He did. As he was fell towards solid concrete he opened up a cloth, using it as a parachute to land safely. Taylor backed up into the shadows keeping watch. The white tiger looked around before heading toward the town exit.

Taylor followed after, wanting to figure out what this guy was up to. Thunder roared in the distance.

_Damn these storms. _ Taylor thought clenching his teeth before continuing the pursuit.

They reached a dense forest ten minutes from town. Eucalyptus trees swayed a bit from the wind. Taylor seemed to have lost the albino. He was completely lost. He slapped his forehead groaning in frustration.

How could he be so stupid to follow?

He turned around to hopefully find his way out but stopped. Taylor caught wind of something in the air. His eyes narrowed.

_Fire_

The tiger ran toward the source.

"Shit..." he gulped seeing the flames spread. Taylor hightailed it away but before he knew it the flames were everywhere. He was trapped. Panic rose in Taylor. He wasn't paying attention to the burning branch falling towards him...

WHAM!

Next thing he knew he was on the ground. Same with the albino he had pursued earlier.

"It's you."

"Why'd ye follow me? Forget it let's get the hell out of here!" He said dodging another branch and helping Taylor up and running off, Taylor following.

/

Ridge had reunited with his sister and younger brother after the quinkin attack. The siblings had gotten separated sometime before then, Ridge winding up at Burramudgee. Brolga and Briar who knows where. But alas they were back together again.

The three lived at a house outside of town, having a nice view of the forest afar. Ridge was on night duty at HQ, Brolga enjoying the quiet reading a book. Briar was outside on the balcony carving himself a boomerang. tomorrow he was excited for, as it was his first day of training to be a full fledged member of Bush Rescue.

The younger thylacine hummed as he carved bit by bit with his pocket knife. Once he carved it out he planned on painting it in the morning. He smiled proudly. What could ruin such a great night?

That's when Briar noticed a glow of in the distance. The pre-teen squinted his eyes. What was it? He went down stairs seeing his sister.

"Brolga?" the light brown tiger asked the blond tigress. Brolga looked up from her book.

"What's wrong, Briar?" she asked, knowing her little brother too well. Something was wrong.

"There's some weird glow at the forest." he confirmed. "Think it's a fire?" he went outside gesturing her to follow. Brolga followed him outside grabbing a pair of binoculars looking into them. There were trees ablaze. Briar was right.

"Briar, come we have to find Ridge and Duke." she said with urgency as she ran off toward town.

"Wait up!" Briar ran after her not wanting to be left.

/

**Outside the forest, 7:45 a.m.**

Once Brolga and Briar found Ridge he leapt into action along with Ty, Duke, Sly, Shazza and Brandon. They were able to contain the fire before it reached a neighboring town. They also found Taylor and the albino at lower ground. The two had minor burns, they would recover.

Ty walked to his elder cousin as he was being treated by an EMT.

"Rough night eh cuz?" Taylor asked trying to make some light of it.

"Funny. You had Brandon's fur in quite a bunch."

"He'll get over it." Taylor winced. "What do yo think caused the fire?"

"Lightning probably. it was storming last night. the rain helped out with the fire." Ty said looking at the other stretcher where the albino was sitting on being treated for his burns. He didn't seem to be enjoying much.

"He saved ya?"

"Yup. Would have been hotcakes under a branch if he wasn't there."

Ty nodded. "Go ahead rest Tay, ya need it."

Taylor nodded as Ty headed over to the albino. The white tiger looked to Ty, as if reading what his intentions were.

"G'day again, mate." Ty offered a handshake.

"...Hello." He hesitantly took the offer and shook his hand.

"So you CAN talk." Ty joked. The albino wasn't amused.

"Anyway...thanks for helping Taylor mate." Ty said with sincerity.

"It...was no problem." he shrugged.

"Really...question though..have anywhere to go? Family? Anywhere?"

He shook his head. "Nope..."

"...Wanna join Bush Rescue?" he asked. "We could use new recruits."

A long pause. The snowball took his time to think on it.

"...Sure why not."

Ty smiled. "Welcome aboard mate. Got a name?"

"Callum."

Ty noticed him holding pan pipes close. Like it would give him security.

"Is Pan good too?" Ty asked.

Callum tilted his head confused. "...Could be worse." he shrugged.

After that they all headed back home. Ty walked into the house he and Shazza live in. Shazza was crashed on the couch asleep. Ty chuckled silently. He covered her with a blanket kissing her on the cheek. He headed to his bed as well. A nap seemed good now.

(Authors Notes: Daaaang this took a while. Lazy me. hehe.

This story's name is lame though. XD;; Aw well.. well here we meet, what's this? A Ridge sibling? XD I regret nothing. *rides into the sunset*

Read and Review plz. ^^


End file.
